1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for projecting an image on a three-dimensional curved surface as well as to an image projection control apparatus for controlling the image projection on a three-dimensional curved surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image projection apparatus is known for projecting a still image on a fixed planar object, such as a so-called overhead projector. Also known is an image projection apparatus for projecting an image of a moving picture on a fixed planar object, such as a film projection device.
The conventional image projection apparatus is, thus, designed to project an image on the stationary planar object. Therefore, the conventional image projection device has found only limited application.
The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned deficiency, and is aimed at providing an image projection method and apparatus for projecting an image on an object other than a stationary planar object, and an image projection control apparatus for controlling the image projection.
For accomplishing the above object, the present invention provides an image projection apparatus for projecting an image on a moving three-dimensional curved surface, including a position detection portion for detecting the position of the cured surface, a projection portion for projecting an image on the curved surface, and a control portion for performing control to create an image to be projected on the curved surface to project the created image by the projection portion on the curved surface based on the position of the curved surface as detected by the position detection portion.
The present invention also provides an image projection method for projecting an image on a moving three-dimensional curved surface, including detecting a position of the curved surface, preparing an image to be projected on the curved surface and projecting the prepared image on the curved surface based on the position of the detected curved surface.
The present invention further provides an image projection control apparatus for controlling the projection of an image for the moving three-dimensional curved surface, wherein control is performed so that an image to be projected on the curved surface will be created based on the position of the inputted curved surface and so that the created image will be projected on the curved surface.